Playing in The Snow
by Rocknex7
Summary: Just a winter AyuShiki one-shot. Rated T. (There is a AN in the end if you want to help me!)


**(AN) Hey guys i'm back again sorry for the wait but i am back on track after a great vacation in Australia. Anyway let's begin with the story/one-shot. After HH **

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T ****own Corpse Party nor it's characters I also ****DON't own any refrences to any movie/song****. Sorry IF I spell something wrong.**

Yoshiki Kishinuma was walking through a park during winter. It had recently started snowing. There were nobody else in the park except for him or so he thought.

"I wish I was young or at least not disowned then I could play in the snow with someone" He mumbled to himself. " Woooooooah!" He had slipped on a spot with ice and had fallen on his back. "Ouch!"

Then he heard someone giggle and looked up. There stood Ayumi Shinozaki. His crush.

"Do you need help Kishinuma-kun?" She asked.

"Maybe" He answered while looking at the ground. She helped him up and he thanked her for helping him.

"What are you doing here Shinozaki?" He asked.

"Just walking through the park and appreciating the snow." She answered. "What about you?"

"Just chillaxing and thinking about when i played in the snow with my younger sister Miki." He answered her.

"Ok" she said. Ayumi was wondering how she wanted to start a snowball war with him as it seems he enjoyed his old memories because he didn't notice her or the ice spot. "Hey Kishinuma-kun!" She yelled.

"What is it Shino.." He couldn't say more before his mouth had a snowball in it.

"SNOWBALL WAR!" She yelled and ran away.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki nearly roared before setting of after her. He quikly caught up with her but got one snowball in his face and another one on his chest. He fell down and Ayumi began laughing so much she laid down on the ground.

When she came back to her senses Yoshiki was holding a LOT of snow and poured it over Ayumi.

"Kishinuma-kun!" She said but you could barely hear her under all the snow.

"Try to catch me Shinozaki." He said before running away and hiding in the snow.

It took some time before Ayumi got up from her snowy prison. When she did get up she started to look after Yoshiki. Until finally...

"Roarrrrrrr!" Yoshiki roared when Ayumi was close enough.

"Eeeeeeeekkkk!" She screamed before she fell down in the snow of shock.

"Hahahahahahaha." He laughed. Yoshiki thinking Ayumis reaction was priceless didn't notice when she recovered from the shock and made a snowball which she threw at Yoshikis groin.

"Hahahah...OUCH!...SHINOZAKI!" He roared of anger at Ayumi who was running at full speed to get away from him.

"Try to catch me Kishinuma-kun!" She yelled.

After that there was a little chase. Yoshiki ran after Ayumi who threw snowballs at him while she ran.

"Come back here Shinozaki!" He yelled. His mind was on catching Ayumi and showing a snowball in her mouth. After some time he chaught up with her and tackled her down to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Yoshiki said.

"Let me go kishinuma-kun" She said.

"You need to get a punishment first." Yoshiki said smiling.

"No please don't do Yo..." She began to say a sentence but he just put a snowball in her mouth.

She spat the snowball out and glared daggers at Yoshiki.

"That was your punishment" He said while standing up and smiling. "Also were you gonna say My first name Shinozaki?"

"N-no!" She exlaimed while blushing madly.

"But you nearly look like a tomato" He added teasing her.

"Sh-shut up!" She said wanting him to stop teasing her.

"Shinozaki" He began. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He sang the rest.

"S-sure" she said. She was amazed by his voice. It was simply amazing. Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't understand why.

"Shinozaki are you gonna stand up and help me build the snowman or are you gonna sit for the rest of the day?" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi who got brought out of thoughts by Yoshiki stood up and they started to build the snowman. They had begun making it when Yoshiki started to sing.

"For the first time in forever. He sang. "We are having fun" Ayumi then sang. They started a little duet. **(You can imagine it yourself and/or write your own text anyways the end of the song comes now)**

"For the first time in forever" they both sang "We forgot about bad things"

"Shinozaki your voice is..." He began. "Beatiful"

"Kishinuma-kun" Ayumi said. "Your voice is also beatiful"

After that little song they finished the snowman. It looked like Olaf from Frozen.

"Well he looks like Olaf so I am happy" Yoshiki said.

"Do you have to make so many Frozen refrences?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes i have to Shinozaki because I can't" He answered. "Let It Go" He then sang.

"Is Frozen your favorite movie?" She asked.

"Yes it is" He answered. He then quikly made a snowball and threw it at the back of Ayumis head. He then ran away from her. Ayumi chased him barely keeping up until Yoshiki slipped again. Ayumi also slipped and was laying on top of Yoshiki and there lips was very close.

"Shinozaki I have the best idea" He breathed.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's prank Satoshi,Yuka and Naomi" He answered with a smile.

"Ok" she said also with a smile.

Both of then were in the middle of a little snow castle they built and they were hiding while textning their friends.

To Satoshi:

Hey dude you must come to the park now. Go into the little snow castle in the park and bring Yuka! No questions asked.

From Yoshiki.

To Naomi:

Nakashima you must come to the park and go into the little snow castle now! No questions asked.

From Ayumi.

They had now sent the sms and now they could only wait for them but it was starting to get cold under the snow they were hiding in.

"Uh-Shinozaki do you want to hug to keep warm?" Yoshiki asked. He was blushing so much he was pretty sure people could see it from outside.

"Ok Kishinuma-kun" Ayumi said blushing as much as Yoshiki is blushing. They moved togheter and started hugging. Both of their hearts skipped a beat yet Ayumi didn't understand why.

After about 10 minutes they could here voices outside. They couldn't make out what they said but they reconised the voices. It was Satoshi,Yuka and Naomi.

"Shinozaki on 3 ok?" Yoshiki wispered.

"Ok" She wispered.

"1 2 3!" He said.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" They both roared and came out of the snow.

All of their reactions were priceless. Yuka ran away from the snow castle. Naomi just _stood_ there not doing anything. She was in shock and Satoshi he _fainted_. It was the best reaction. Yuka came back to see Ayumi and Yoshiki laying in the snow clutching their stomachs and laughing. She saw Naomi just standing there and she saw Satoshi laying on the ground fainted.

"Onii-chan wake up" she said. After about 10 minutes Naomi was out of shock and Satoshi had been woken up. Yoshiki and Ayumi explained what they had planned and the others reactions. They finished each other sentences sometimes. After some scolding from Naomi. She Satoshi and Yuka went home.

"Well Iguess it's time to go home" Yoshiki said "See you at school Shinozaki"

Before he could go away Ayumi had taken Yoshikis hand and pulled him in and started kissing. She was suprised when he kissed back.

"Yoshiki I Love you" She confessed.

"I love you to Ayumi" He said.

Now they knew they could live happy for a long time and in school they could call each other by first name or call each other girl and boyfriend. Ayumi finally understod why her skipped a beat sometimes. She loved him.

**(AN) Hope you enjoyed this one-shot that wouldn't leave my head. If you want me to make this a one-shot collection then tell me in the rewiews. They will most likely be winter themed but IF several persons request a summer one or something else i will do it.**

**I also have an idea in my head that wont leave and i am thinking about doing it with flashbacks on what happened or IF i make a different story that explains it so i don't need to put flashbacks you decide. Goodbye and be honest.**


End file.
